The Crippled One
by Christina Elena Larchwood
Summary: Chris was just a tutor going to University. Her physics professor had gone senile and now there's a young man with a bow tie teaching. Just how well can Chris keep her firy sarcastic tongue in check? AU OCx11 i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Christina Elena Larchwood, and this is my first fanfiction that i have published (seriously it is). I'm sorry if it sucks.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who, BBC does, as does England. Oh, and i have a welsh phrase in there so i'm sorry if i did it wrong, i was using an online translator.

* * *

The Crippled One

Chapter One

Chris sat in the back of the university classroom. This was her normal evening class, physics. However, things were not quite so normal due to the fact that they got a replacement for the pervious professor (he had gone senile in the middle of class one day). Chris hated being around all the older students. Most were well into their mid twenties while she was just turning twenty. That was the curse of being a genius; her mother had told her when she was small.

This new professor, as it turned out, appeared to be no older than her. in fact he looked to be only twenty-one years old. He had short dark brown hair. He wore a brown colored suit and red bow tie. She bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud in class. Everyone else on the other hand did not hold back. He looked at each student then pointed Chris out.

"What's your name young lady?" He said.

Chris grinned then gave a snide remark: "I do not find it customary to ask a woman her name before the man introduces himself first sir."

The class went into further uproar. She couldn't help but chuckle herself. The professor on the other hand was not laughing, nor was he smiling. Suddenly he sprung and turned to the chalk board. He quickly scribbled something on the board. "I am Dr. John Smith; you can just call me Doctor. Now, answer the question young miss, what is your name?"

"Christina Larchwood," Chris replied. "Most people call me Chris, or _'r 'n efrydd hun_." She knew what it meant, the crippled one. She had been that way since she was a little girl, no older than ten years of age, and since he parents had been dead.

He Doctor looked at her then at the rest of the class. "Who hear calls her '_'r 'n efrydd hun'_?"

No one raised their hands, all looked down at their work and tried to not hear him.

"Excuse me, Doctor, but why do you wear a bow tie?" Chris asked in a slight mock tone. "They seem out of date to me."

The Doctor turned his attention to Chris once more. She was a practical jokester, perhaps she belonged to the royal court jesters from another world. Not likely, she seemed far too human for that. She had short boyish length black hair and pasty skin. Her actions were human as well. She pulled pranks and jokes to get the attention of those around her. This led him to suspect that her parents didn't give her enough as a child. Of course he could be wrong about that.

The Doctor continued with the lesson as he had planned. She did interrupt him several times to make some kind of joke, but the joke always seemed to answer the questions.

"Hey, Doctor, I need to get going." She said just ten minutes before class was to be dismissed.

"Sorry, but you're staying after." He said without turning his attention from the board. Suddenly the class was in uproar again. But this time they seemed to be arguing with him. He turned around and saw that Chris was trying to get them to stop.

"It's fine, don't worry." She said but one of the boys had stood up and grabbed one of her canes.

"This is why she has to leave early Doc," He said in defiance. He held the cane up so that the Doctor could see. "If she doesn't then—" Suddenly he fell face first onto the ground and Chris was holding the other cane above him.

"I said it's fine, that means it's fine. Got that Thomas?" She said haughtily. She had been tutoring his little brother long enough that she knew all of Thomas' secrets.

The Doctor was amazed by the strength the young woman had. Was that why she wanted the attention that she created; because of her strength over most of the men? Was she really crippled to the point that she needed _two _canes to get around?

Once the time for class to be dismissed came the Doctor stood next to the chalk board. He noticed that Chris was the last one out of her chair and that she indeed had to use both canes to walk. Hunched over her hair hung slightly in her face and the back pack she wore seemed to press her closer to the ground. "Miss Larchwood, allow me to accompany you." The Doctor said as he grabbed his coat.

Chris was stunned. Very few people let alone any of the professors, offered to walk with her. part of her was offended by this as well. How dare a man, who was inconsiderate enough to keep a crippled woman from moving on with her business, offer to accompany her. "I think I will be fine sir."

"Nonsense, please, it would ease my heart to know that you got to your destination safely." He said with a warm smile.

Chris could tell he was being genuinely kind but she didn't trust him. At least a small part of her didn't. "I don't know sir." She hesitated then noticed a young couple standing outside the doorway. The woman had ginger hair while the young man had brown-blonde hair.

"Amy, Rory… what time is it?" The Doctor asked looking at his watch. It read 8:30 p.m.

"Late, as usual Doctor." Amy said then noticed the woman standing not far from the Doctor. Her attention was drawn to the two black canes at either side of the woman. She began to wonder what had happened to the girl to cause that much damage to her.

Chris was well aware of the staring and she felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment, frustration and anger. "I'll be on my way now Doctor." Chris said bitterly as she moved past the couple and down the hallway. Tears threatened the young woman's eyes and heart. How could she feel that someone was judging her just because of the impairment she had. Then Chris remembered that it had happened too many times before, people would see the canes and think her weak. Now more than ever Chris wished that there hadn't been the car accident. Now more than ever, she wished her parents were still alive.

* * *

a/n: Please review, i really want to know what you people think of my lame first attempt.


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to The Unknown Banana. I didn't think anyone would like it.  
Disclaimer: I own only Christina, touch her and i might just shoot you.

* * *

The Crippled One

Chapter Two

Christina Elena Larchwood

The Doctor sat at the desk alone. How could he have thought the girl would come back to class after what had happened the day before. Amy and Rory both had been staring at her and it had caused the girl to think that they were judging her. He had seen the look in her eyes. The same look that he had seen on many unsecure young people from all over the universe. He had even seen it on young Time Lord's faces before. But he didn't try to comfort the young human in any way.

He sat there thinking of ways that he might be able to get a hold of her. He looked at the computer on his desk and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. As he hacked into the Universities mainframe he tried to recall her full name. He gave up with a sigh and prayed that they had photo ID to go with the name. He came up with two results for Chris Larchwood. However, only one was female. He looked at the phone number, address and even her email account. He ran out into the hallway and towards the janitor's closet where he knew the Tardis was.

He quickly dialed the young girl's phone number. He expected the girl to be doing something or ignoring the phone by the third ring but what he heard next was unexpected.

…

Chris had awoken to the sound of Voodoo Child playing. That was her ring tone. She looked around to find she was lying in an alleyway late at night. She touched her forehead. She hissed and looked to see there was crimson red liquid on the tips of her fingers. She looked through her pockets for her phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" She asked groggily.

"Miss Larchwood, are you all right?" She heard the voice of the Doctor ask from the other end.

"I don't know… I think I was mugged." She muttered looking around for her canes. They were lying on the ground. The Ironwood canes had been splintered and shattered. She felt tears sting her eyes. The carvings and silver inlaying had taken her years of patience and practice.

"I'm coming to help you. Can you tell me what your surroundings look like?" The Doctor requested.

"Like an alleyway at night. Lots of rats, oh and a tabby cat, gathered around dumpsters." Chris said with venom in her voice. "How the hell are you going to find me?"

"I have my ways Miss Larchwood." The Doctor responded calmly. She could hear the sound of wring and humming around him. There were two other voices yelling questions at him but she couldn't make it all out. "Hang on…"

Like I have anywhere to go, Chris thought bitterly. I'm going to die here.

She struggled to sit up. a sudden spike of pain made her eyes flash with emotional distress. "Doctor…I'm hanging up and calling the police."

This made the Doctor stop for a second. "Why?"

Chris didn't know how to say it. She was worried and she knew that it was a high possibility that the mugger had done other things. "I…don't think I was _just_ mugged." She hung up and quickly dialed the police. It took her some time to explain what she thought had happened, what she wanted, and where she was. It took them even longer to get there. By the time they had the Doctor had appeared and was helping her to her feet.

The Doctor flashed his psychic paper and helped carry her to the ambulance. "Are you all right Miss Larchwood?" He whispered as he set her down on the stretcher.

"I don't know…" her voice was no louder than his and she kept her eye down. She wrapped her arms around her lower abdomen and felt a warm liquid. She didn't want to react but she did. Slowly the MT pulled her shirt back to reveal that someone had cut her open and then stitched her back together. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming. The stitched had started to rip open and began bleeding heavily.

"Ma'am…have you recently had surgery that we need to know about?" The MT asked.

"No." She answered as her eyes darted to the Doctor. She was scared. Who could do this to her, and why?

…

The Doctor sat at the side of Christina's bed. They had just gotten her out of post-op and the questioning of the police. He knew that she could not remember anything. It was clear in her eyes. When the police asked him questions he merely told them that he was a concerned teacher who had happened to call her. they didn't seem too convinced but they did run with it.

Christina was fast asleep now. He was glad to see that much. She seemed happier while she slept.

"What happened to her?" Rory asked as he walked in.

The Doctor looked back at Rory. He quickly grabbed the medical clipboard and looked it over. "She was beaten, ra—" The Doctor stopped then looked down at Chris in sympathy. "She had something removed as well. They don't know what because all her organs are in their proper place. But there is an empty space that says there is something missing." He put the clipboard down and stared into space. Now he knew what she had meant by she thought that she didn't think she was _just_ mugged. There had been other things the monster had done to her.

A knocking on the doorframe caught their attention and both men looked up. there stood Gwen Cooper. The Doctor's eyes lit up a little. She held out a badge to the Doctor and Rory. "Torchwood, I need to speak to Miss Larchwood alone." Gwen said calmly.

"I'm sorry to say this but she's asleep." Rory said.

"I know that." Gwen stated.

"Gwen Cooper, it's nice to see you again." The Doctor said with a cheeky grin.

"Do I know you?" Gwen asked looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor's grin fell slightly. "Right, new face…I'm the Doctor. Jack introduced us…a while ago."

Gwen thought for a second then looked at the Doctor incredulously. "How did we meet?"

"The Daleks stole the Earth along with several other planets. Torchwood worked with some of my former companions and helped—"

Gwen held her hand up. she could tell that it was the doctor. "Fine, you both can stay…"

* * *

a/n: Please review, they are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken my so long to update. My grades plumited for a while and I was worried for some time. I also lost track of time. Again I am deeply sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who, BBC does, as does England. Oh, and i have a welsh phrase in there so i'm sorry if i did it wrong, i was using an online translator.

* * *

The Crippled One

Chapter Three

Chris lay in the hospital bed. Monitors attached everywhere just to make sure that she was still alive. The Doctor had left for the day to attend to the classes while Gwen, Rory and Amy stayed there. Amy found that the girl was beautiful (if she had let her hair grow out). She was in dire need of sunlight and a more fitful sleep.

Suddenly Chris bolted upright with a loud gasp. The monitors began beeping loudly as she looked around. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Where am I?" she asked in a hushed voice. She looked as if she were about to take off running if she could. "Where are my canes?"

"Call the Doctor you two." Gwen ordered as she got up and went to Chris's side. "My name is Gwen; can you tell me what happened to yourself?"

…

The Doctor ran as fast as he could into the hospital. Amy and Rory both sounded rushed on the phone, and to some extent, alarmed. He ran up the stairs and into Christina Larchwood's room. He stood there to see Gwen talking with Chris about the prior night. He could hear the fear in the young girl's voice, and the determination in Gwen's.

"I'll find whoever did this to you. I promise." Gwen stated as she stood up and walked over to the Doctor. "Your friends went to get her new canes. It seems that her old ones were broken badly last night."

"I know…they looked handmade too." He looked at Chris in sympathy before looking at Gwen. He could see that she was tired. How the job must have been taking its toll on her. "I'll take it over from here."

Gwen nodded and walked out.

The Doctor sat at Chris's side and noticed she was attempting to strangle the corner of the blanket. He started to reach out and touch her hands but she quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry Miss Larchwood. I should have—"

"Done what? You are a Professor at a University. You teach high science to undergraduates who don't know a thing about the laws of physics other than that there is gravity on Earth. And this…this silly little slip of a girl couldn't even keep her mouth shut in your class long enough to say that she thought you were nice." She said, her voice starting out in a shrill yell and ending in a whisper. She thought lowly of herself. She had no memory of what had happened. And the only thing that proved any of it did happen was the wounds.

"Miss Larchwood, please understand something about me. I can do so much more than you think." He said grabbing hold of her hands. He could see the helplessness in her eyes. He could also see that there was a small spark of hope in there as well. She longed to be free.

"No, you can't. You're just as human as I am Professor."

"Doctor," He corrected her.

"Doctor, Professor, whatever you want to be called. I really would rather forget what happened and go home." She was lying. She didn't want to be anywhere near her home. She wanted to get out of the city as soon as possible. If her attacker were still nearby that meant she could still be in danger. She knew the rules of the game. Chris had watched her parents go through it once before. And they were dead.

The Doctor nodded his head. "You can think that if you like." He calmly patted her hands and stood up to leave. "If you still want someone to talk to you know where to find me."

Chris nodded her head and stared at the ceiling. How could anyone be so nice to her and expect _nothing_? "I'll see you later Doctor." She whispered, thinking he had left and could not hear her.

…

The Doctor was alone once again in the classroom. He didn't understand why the Tardis had pulled him there or why the note he had gotten was so encoded _he_ didn't understand it.

Dctr,

Hlp m nd asstnc nr th Unvrsty f Wales. Hrry if y dn't ppl wll d.

He didn't recognize it as any language he had ever seen before, and it seemed to be written with English letters. Suddenly a tapping noise roused him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Chris, in a wheelchair, in the doorway. He stood up and went over to her. Rory and Amy were behind her holding bags of food. "You're out of the hospital already."

"Yes, I thought I could use a bit of fresh air." She smirked before glancing back at Rory.

"She also caused one or two of the Doctor's to faint. Seems we have a real flirt on our hands." Amy said with a grin. She followed Chris inside and put down the bag of food she had on the Doctor's desk.

"they tell me you are having problems understanding some kind of code?" Chris said as she pushed her wheelchair closer to the desk. "Let me see."

"I don't know…"

Chris chuckled. "I might be a smart ass half the time Doctor, but I did take a few Cryptology classes here, along with Symbology, Religious Theology—"

The Doctor relented and handed her the note. Instantly he saw her eyes widen and her face blanched. "What is it?"

"I know what it says." She whispered.

"Read it."

"It reads: '_Dear Doctor, Help me need assistance near the University of Wales. Hurry if you don't people will die_.'" She swallowed hard as she recognized the code. "It's my code…I use it all the time when I take notes."

They all stared at her in disbelief.

"But, that would mean—"

"I wrote the note." She finished not knowing what to believe. "That's my handwriting, but that's impossible."

"Not impossible…just unlikely." The Doctor corrected her. "The question is, _why_ have you write the note in the first place?"

* * *

A/N: Please r&r.


End file.
